


imagines list.

by chiefy2k16



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiefy2k16/pseuds/chiefy2k16
Summary: a list of imagine prompts I wanna work from.





	imagines list.

**Imagines list.**

 

 

  * Erik carrying you in his arms as he storms away from Trask industries.

  * Scaring Erik.
  * Erik finding you're his daughter and being protective when you start dating someone.
  * Erik trying to seduce you.
  * taking care of Erik when he's sick.
  * Victor Creed being jealous of your relationship with Logan.
  * Erik whispering in German to you.
  * Erik saving you and tracking down the bloke that kidnapped you.
  * Erik shielding you from Charles and the school.
  * being Pietro's teacher at school and him having a crush on you.
  * Erik watching you die and being powerless to stop it.
  * Erik having a crush on you and not being able to stop smiling at you when he talks to you.
  * Erik watching a movie with you.
  * Charles and Erik having an argument and you end up defending Erik.
  * Erik seeing you for the first time and being fascinated by your mutation.
  * enjoying a cold winter's day with Erik.
  * Erik comforting you during thunderstorms.
  * Erik rushing into your room to comfort you after a night terror.
  * you and Erik having a hard time admitting you love each other.
  * Erik falling in love with you during a battle.
  * Erik regretting that he left the one woman he ever truly loved.
  * welcoming Erik home once he changes his mind about the Brotherhood.



Steve trying to act "cool " around you.

Bucky encouraging you after a breakup. being there for you.

Tony and Steve find out you're being bullied in school.

just after joining the Avengers, Pietro flits with you but doesn't know Steve is in a relationship with you.

being besties with Steve and Bucky all three of you take a trip to the movies ....cue the tooth rotting fluff.

Steve thinks its cute when you get mad at him which makes you even madder.

you get lost in B&Q or IKEA AND YOUR dad Tony stark magneto or wolverine panics when he realizes you've disappeared from his side.

going supermarket shopping with the avengers.

being Tony's little sister Natasha and Clint teasing Bucky about how much he likes you. they tease him so much that he blurts it out to you as you two are playing video games together, tony isn't there obviously. you are delighted he's finally told you.

Tony takes you on a shopping trip before Christmas to get your big sister Natasha the perfect gift seeing as you haven't a clue when it comes to shopping for people but Tony totally knows what he's doing.

you telling a super embarrassing story about Bucky that only Steve knew. Bucky is then mad at Steve. Tony finds it hilarious.

forgetting to buy your big brother Clint a birthday cake so you and Tony stay awake the whole night and bake one for him.  and ye decided to ice the words "happy birthday you motherfucker" on it . when he sees it he snorts with laughter shrugs and then says "it's perfect guys I love it .thank you " he grins at the both of you.

Stark tower getting trashed all because you decided to have a snowball fight with your big brother tony stark all the other avengers decide to join in.

Stark tower has a swear jar for everyone . it fills up after an hour surprisingly it's Bruce who has put the most cash in it.

Steve or Bucky goes on a date with you. the other avengers Natasha Clint or Tony try to secretly ruin the date. most of their attempts backfire to the point where you and your date end up having an awesome date night.

Tony making you and all the other avengers go into a  haunted house with him you are Natasha's little sister.

 

 

 

Alex Summers likes to mess up your hair whenever he sees you. once you return to the mansion after a long visit to your mother's , your papa Erik is surprised to see your hair cut so short  he's the only one to ask about it.  your friend Alex still messes up your hair only this time he explains why he does it.

 

you have nightmares about when you were kidnapped by operatives from Trask Industries, it's only your papa Erik or his security guy Gambit are the only ones who can calm you down.

 

all the young mutants secretly calling professor Xavier "dad" and Erik lensherr "mom" and Erik only finds out about it when his kid you ask him why the older kids say it cue the evil musketeer laughter.


End file.
